spongebob_lost_episodes_officialfandomcom-20200214-history
Red Mist CD Version
Red Mist starts with Squidward preparing to practice his clarinet as part of his room as Spongebob and Patrick play merrily outside. Squidward wraps his mouth around the clarinet which is only able to play one note just before being interrupted by a person knocking about the door. He walks down and opens the door and discovers than a traveling salesman are at his door. The salesperson, a huge Scottish fish, asks if he might have a moment of Squidward's time. Squidward tells him he is not interested and slams the door within the man's face, walking into his room. The salesman begins knocking once more, and Squidward paves the way angrily. The salesperson, searching very upset, tells Squidward that "the red mist is coming" and precedes to walk off, confusing Squidward. Squidward walks into his room and lastly begins playing the clarinet. Right after performing various off-key notes, Spongebob and Patrick start laughing outside, interrupting Squidward however once again. Squidward walks over towards the window and shouts at the two, telling them he desires to practice for the concert he is going to be performing at. Spongebob and Patrick apologize with tears to them and walk into their houses. Squidward, undecided about himself, walks back over and begins playing his clarinet again, now uninterrupted. The scene then fades to red throughout twelve seconds. Maybe by glitch, exactly the same scene is repeated once extra that is somewhat widespread in rough cuts of animation. Nevertheless, this occassion, up your eyes have already been replaced with new, a lot more realistic eyes with red pupils, clearly not true but a lot more realistic than CGI or animated. The audio is likewise fully absent using this scene, save for occasional clicks. After the repeat in the prior scene, a new scene begins with the same red eyes, but in the theater where Squidward is playing his clarinet. The frames within the animation skip just about every four seconds, even so the sound remains synced. Right after an unruly efficiency of an song he dubbed "Red Mist", Spongebob and Patrick are noticed inside the crowd booing Squidward, quite uncommon for the kids. The scene pans to reveal the same Scottish salesman sitting subsequent in their mind, also booing, as Squidward walks returning to his household along with head as part of his tentacles. What's odd is that the scene in fact shows him approaching his residence, with nothing happening inside the background, for three minutes and fifty seconds before abruptly cutting to red for another twenty seconds, equally he comes to his house. A new scene appears, back to the original cartoon eyes, with Squidward using a chair in the room that night, having a blank look on his face for roughly a few seconds prior to beginning to sob softly. Once again, the audio is fully missing for many of the scene, until the sobbing begins. This is in the event the sound of a slight breeze via a forest might be heard within the background. Additionally, it begins pretty mildly zooming in on Squidward's face, only noticeable in case you compare ten seconds of frames alongside each other. The noise of him sobbing can suddenly be heard, very loudly and severe when the screen twitches in on itself briefly. The salesman's laughing can also be heard echoing in the background. Soon after an additional thirty seconds, the screen blurs and twitches violently plus a single frame flashes above the screen. Upon pausing it specifically on the frame, the viewer are able to see a real-life photo of any deceased six year-old boy laying inside the forest within his underwear, whose face has become mangled, eye have been popped, and stomach cut open with entrails laying beside him. Next to him, the shadow in the photographer is clearly visible with component within the photographer's hand appearing to the proper of your screen.